Butterflies Fly Away
by riversonng
Summary: Amy Sapphire Scott was a happy girl living a happy life, until she was murdered. When her killer goes after her family what will happen?  But is she really dead? Can she stop her murdered from destroying her family apart? Read to find out! One Shot R&R :


Alright so in my story ideas, I had put this one and I got two people who asked for it; Malle and May92. Even though not many people wanted this story, I still posted it because I had already started to write it and I was almost finished. Hope you like it!

Butterflies fly away

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**__** Not the lovely bones nor One tree hill.**_

Each different kind of writing is something. Italics are flashbacks, bold is in the past explaining and normal is when she is at a normal time and when it is the normal life it is also italic. You'll understand once you read the story! :) One shot

Setting

**Summary**:

Amy Sapphire Scott was a happy girl living a happy life, until she was murdered. When her killer goes after her family what will happen? But is she really dead? Can she stop her murdered from destroying her family apart? Read to find out! Based on the book the lovely bones by Alice Sebold… Naley and Kids One Shot

**Biography**:

Nathan Scott: Basketball player for the charlottes Bobcats in the NBA. 29 years old, 4 kids, married to Haley James Scott.

Haley James Scott: Singer, 29 years old, 4 kids, married to Nathan Scott.

James Lucas Scott: 14 years old, grade 8, 3 siblings, he's a protective brother over his 2 little sisters and his little brother. Likes to play basket ball with his little brother and takes after his dad. Born June 12th 1986

Amy Sapphire Scott: 13 years old, grade 7, 3 siblings, Likes to annoy her older brother and loves to take care of her younger siblings. Loves to sing, and dance and plays the guitar but is very shy. She is a lot like her mother was when she was a child; she is kind of a geek but is in her school's dance squad. Amy doesn't take after the famous Brooke Davis; she is more like Peyton Sawyer Scott. She likes to draw and is often in her own bubble. Some people call her a tomboy. She has a boyfriend whose name is Aiden. Born July 4th 1987

Noah Aaron Scott: 9 years old, grade 3, 3 siblings, likes to do every thing his older brother does. Basically Jamie takes more care of Noah and Amy takes more care of Emma. He loves basketball and likes to play the guitar. He takes from his uncle Lucas. Born February 3rd 1991

Emma Delilah Scott: 5 years old, kindergarten, 3 siblings, she is the youngest and loves to hang out with her older sister. Compared to her sister, Emma is the exact replica of Brooke Davis, but she still tries to copy her older sister. Born December 22nd 1995

I remember being so small. Too small to look over the edge of a table, I remember having a snow globe. There was a penguin that lived inside the globe. He was all alone in there and worried for him, but every time, my dad would tell me_ don't worry kido, he has a nice life, he's trapped in a perfect world_ he said as he shook the globe. That was one of the many memories I had of my family. I remember being given my very first guitar when I was 12. I took it everywhere with me. It was my best friend. I started writing my own songs and melodies. It's strange the memories that you keep. I remember going with my parents to the sink hole at the Connor's Farm. We threw our old stuff there. We had all gone there to throw away our old fridge. There was something about how the earth could swallow something whole and I remember the girl who lived there, Ruth Connors. The kids at our school say she is weird but now I know it, she saw things others didn't. And I remember the worst day of our life.; the day my little brother stopped breathing. My parents weren't home and it was only me and Jamie babysitting. We didn't know what to do so we stole my dad's car and drove to the hospital. Our parents didn't mind because we had saved his life. I remember seeing the glow in their eyes when he woke up. The relief that we weren't those people who lost a sibling, the death of a close one. The nurse then predicted that I'd live a long and happy life because I saved someone's life. As usual, the nurse was wrong.

**Those were all the memories I had before. My name is Amy Sapphire Scott, and I was 13 years old when I was murdered on December 17****th**** 2000. How? It is simple, I was stupid and this is the result. More precisely, I went away with someone I didn't know, got raped and killed. Let me bring you back to that time. **

_I was sitting down in class with my boyfriend Aiden; whom I had been dating for 2 weeks but we were best friends since we were 4 years old, listening to the teacher talk. It was a beautiful day outside in Tree Hill, North Carolina; I looked out the window of Tree Hill high and saw a couple of Jocks who had skipped class walking around campus. I turned my attention back to the teacher until the bell rang. __I put my things together and walked out holding Aiden's hand. He left me at my locker and he went to his. I put my books in my locker and took out my school bag. I put the things I needed in it and stopped when I took my agenda out. It had 4 pictures on it. Me with my parents and siblings, another one with me and my best friends (my cousins), one with just me and Aiden and one of just me playing my guitar. Before I knew it Aiden attacked me with a Kiss. I responded to it and when we broke apart I slapped him for scaring me. We laughed and once I was all packed, we left. We went outside and I told Aiden that I was going to take a shortcut home and that I was going to pass through the field. We said our goodbyes and our see you tomorrow and I left. I walked until I saw a man standing over a door in the field. I stopped to see what it was but the man wouldn't let me. I recognized him; he was one of my neighbours. "Hey, you're one of the Scott girls aren't you? I'm M. Harvey your neighbour"_

"_Yes, I am what is that?" I asked as I pointed to the door in the ground. "Ah, well you see, I thought that maybe I could make some kind of club house for the Tree Hill teens to hang in. I know they're not allowed in actual clubs so I thought I could make this. Actually, I need someone's opinion, do you agree to go in and tell me what you think?" He said_

"_Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give a little opinion" He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the ground door. He opened it and let me go in. It was beautiful. It was big and there were couches everywhere. There was a mini bar. It was anyone's dream club house. The man offered me a drink and I accepted it. I stayed there for about 10 minutes but then I told the man I had to get going. He got agitated and when I went up the stairs, he grabbed me and pulled me down. I fell and hit my head on the corner of a desk_.

**You're all probably all wondering why I did that. Well I was stupid and now I regret it. I actually thought he was a good man, guess he wasn't. Now after that "Flashback" I wasn't totally dead. There he raped me and then he brought me back to his house. There he brought me in the washroom ****and beat me up, raped me again and then killed me. How, he took a blade, put it to my neck, pressed a little and made me suffer. I felt all the pain as my blood was drained out of my body. To finish up, he cut my body up in pieces and put it in a bag. You must also wonder what happened to the bag? All I'll say is that it is forever in a locked box, in the earth. That's why the police are still looking for my body, and its killer. Now I think I did enough explaining, now is time for you to see my life now. **

I woke up back where I had last had my eyes open in the real world. I was still in the real world but I was now what people call "Ghosts", but to me I was still me, myself intact like before the incident. I walked around the house, thought it was mine I went upstairs and saw the bathroom light glowing. I went inside and I saw a man in the bath surrounded by blood. The sink was full of blood and then that's when I saw it, my mother to daughter charm bracelet was on the side of the sink. The man got up from the bath and I screamed as hard as I could, hoping someone could hear me. I screamed so loud that the knife that was on the sink counter fell down. I screamed like there was no yesterday, I screamed until I disappeared.

_Ruth was walking down the street from school. She saw a note fly by her and heard screaming. She turned around and saw Amy running across the street and then disappeared. _

_Nathan and Haley had called the police to tell them that their daughter was missing. Jamie was in the living room trying to explain to his little sister what was happening. Haley was crying on Brooke's shoulder trying not to think about her daughter being gone forever. The detective in charge, D. Maxwell had called them to tell them they had a lead in the case but they needed one of the parents to come and confirm the evidence. Nathan had told Haley to stay and he went. Maxwell told Nathan to meet him in the field. When he got there he saw police cars all over the place. Maxwell brought him to a buried hole where there was Amy's agenda and her hat. Nathan went back home so the Detective could tell him and Haley what they had found. _

"_The place where we found the hat and the agenda seem to have been an old underground structure. People dug it out to see if they could find her, we didn't find her Mrs. Scott" Detective Maxwell said _

"_That's good right, we found her hat and her agenda, which means she could still be alive" Nathan said as he tried his best not to cry. Jamie was sitting in the stairs listening to his parents and the detective's conversation and started crying. Maxwell took the hat and the agenda back and said "We also found blood" at that comment; Haley broke down in tears and nodded her head. "A significant amount of blood" Nathan either couldn't stay strong and stated crying. Jamie heard his parents crying and ran to them to comfort them. "I'm very sorry". _

_That night, Haley had cried herself to sleep asking Nathan how they would get through this. He just answered; we're a strong family, we can do this. "I Love you and I'll take care of all of this" she looked at him and said "I love you too but you can't make the pain go away" Nathan looked straight in her eyes and replied " I will make this right, I'll find her and I'll bring her home"_

_M. Harvey was sitting in front of his fireplace and was throwing stuff in; he was burning the content in Amy's bag. He thr__ew in her books and then the bag itself. He went to his laundry room and threw all of his blood stained clothes in the washing making sure to put javel so the stains wouldn't stay. He then went to his washroom and cleaned it completely making sure not to leave any stain of blood. He watched everyday police cars go up and down their street but no one ever suspected him. He went outside and he noticed that the detectives were going to every house to see if anyone had information on the victim. He walked back in his house and went back to his laundry room. He put the blood stained shoes away and put more clothes in the washing machine. He went in his kitchen and took out food to make it look like he was cooking. Then there was a knock at the door. On his way to the door he kept placing stuff to make it look like he was reading while eating. He opened the door and was greeted by a man. "M. Harvey, Detective Maxwell do you have time for some questions?" "Surely" he answered as he let the detective in the house. The detective asked questions about Amy but M. Harvey was a good actor so the detectives didn't notice anything wrong. M. Harvey was looking at picture when he noticed that on one of them she was wearing her bracelet. He looked up and saw that it was hanging from his shelf. Detective Maxwell asked to take a look around and Harvey took the opportunity to take the bracelet and hide it._

I was slipping away, that's what it felt like. Life was leaving me. But I wasn't afraid until I remembered; there was something I was meant to do somewhere I was meant to be. I ended up in a field full of flowers and colors. It was wonderful, it was beautiful. It was my paradise. I was surrounded by mountains with a beautiful lake in front of me. I could see a little cabane in the middle and there was someone standing in it. It was Aiden. I screamed his name but he wouldn't hear me. The light came shining on me but he still couldn't see me. I was invisible to him. Then he disappeared and I was running in the wind. The field was endless but I was running towards the cabane and the light. Suddenly, the grass became water and I couldn't reach the cabane anymore. I kept screaming Aiden's name but he just couldn't hear me and I couldn't swim anymore. I let myself fall to the bottom. The bottom ended up being my bed with my bracelet falling to me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was in the cabane in the middle of a forest. In the corner of the cabane was my letter, the one I had lost before I died. I was transported back to normal life and saw Ruth approach Aiden. "Are you Aiden" she asked he answered by saying depends. "I think this belongs to you" she said as she pulled out the letter from her bag. He took it and read it. "Were did you get this?" he asked "I found it" She sat down next to him and asked "You miss her don't you?" He looked at her with shocked eyes; the crazy girl from school was asking him how he felt. That had to be a first. "Ya I do, but she's gone, she's dead and there is nothing I can do about it" "What if she isn't, what if she's still here" she said as she remembered the time she saw Amy running. I looked at the scene and couldn't believe it had already been one month since my death. Time passed fast in my world. I was interrupted from a voice in back of me "You're not supposed to do that" "Who are you" I asked as I turned around "She saw you that girl" "I think my hand touched hers" "Yes that's all it takes, she's going to know that for the rest of her life. You're not supposed to look back, you're supposed to keep going" The girl walked away but I wanted to know who she was. "Hey come back" I said as I went after her. "Who are you?" "I'm Elissa, Elissa Dolleyhoudan" she said. I looked at her confused "That doesn't sound like a real name" "it isn't, I borrowed it, you can do that up here" "You mean in heaven" I asked "No, this isn't it yet." "What is this place?" I wondered "This isn't just one place and also isn't the other place" Elissa said as they walked from one place to another until we reached one with only one tree. Elissa said there was a wide, wide heaven behind everything we knew, were there were no corn fields, no memory, no grave, but I wasn't looking beyond yet, I was still looking back. "You can't go back" she said to me "who are you" "you need to come with me, you need to let go of earth, you're dead Amy, you have to leave "I looked at her and told her I had to go home. The leaves of the tree became birds and flew away and I went back, I walked back to where I was.

_Nathan shook played with the globe until he was disturbed__ by his 5 year old baby girl. "Daddy, I saw Amy, she came into my room, and she kissed me on the cheek" she said as she walked to her dad for a hug. "I think she listens" the little girl said. Nathan picked her up and walked back to the little girl's room. When he put her down, she walked to her drawing and said "Daddy, Amy is in the in-between". She went back to her bed and fell asleep. _

I was in the blue horizon between heaven and earth. The days were unchanging, and every night I dreamed the same dream. The smell of damp earth, the screams that no one heard, the sound of my heart beating like a hammer against hard. And I would hear them calling, the voices of the dead. I wanted to follow them, to find a way out, but I would always come back to the same door. And I was afraid; I knew that if I went in there I would never come out. I walked closer to the door, as it opened by itself. I walked in and flew down to the basement were I was saw heartless murderer. My murderer could live in one moment forever; he could feed off a memory, over and over again. He was animal; faceless infinite, but then he would feel it, the emptiness returning, and the need to arise in him again. 6 months after my death, on a summer day, he noticed young lovers sneak in a field of corn, he began to follow them.

My brother, who was always so protective over me, began to find love. A new girl from Canada, Erin. She was beautiful. They were friends at first until his birthday. My brother was turning 15 and he gave his other half of his hearth to Erin. There it was, the moment I would never have. My brother was growing to be his own man.

November approached and it was just one month away from my one year death anniversary. Every day, I would watch Aiden; I was in the air around him. I was in the cold winter mornings he spent with Ruth Connor. They had become good friends, and there he was sitting with her in her parent's farm. He realized it was probably time for him to let go of me. Put me behind; in the past and continue living.

_Jamie and Noah were in the front of the house throwing the baseball, when Noah threw it too far and into M. Harvey's parking lot. Jamie walked to the parking spot and when he put his foot on his lawn, he had this strange feeling inside of him. _ _Inside, M. Harvey was looking at a newspaper and when he turned the page, he saw the picture of Amy and her sister, who had turned 5 a couple of days after Amy's death and was close to being 6 years old, and decided that she could be his next victim. He would wait until she reached 10 years old and then would make his move. He knew that Jamie had a dough about M. Harvey and he wanted to make sure that he didn't sneak into his plans with his new victim; Emma Delilah Scott. _

_After a couple of hours, Jamie and Noah came back to the house to eat supper. Ever since Amy had died, supper had never been the same; there wasn't much fooling around nor much talking. Often, Haley would sing Emma to sleep and tuck the boys in and would lock herself in Amy's room and sing to herself. On December 17__th__ 2001, the whole family of Amy Sapphire Scott was reunited for her one year death anniversary. Haley and Nathan were a mess and so were the kids. A 10 years old Noah, soon to be 11, walked downstairs to were his mom was and gave her one big hug before saying "Mommy, don't worry, you'll always have me, Emma, Jamie and dad. Don't forget that Amy is with us every day, she's in the air with us and she is proud of us" Haley smiled at her son and nodded. She gave him on big kiss on the cheek before going to pick up her youngest and now, only daughter. "Hay baby girl, what you doing?" she asked "Mommy, I'm not a baby anymore, I'm almost 6" she stated as she showed 6 little fingers to her mother. "I know, but whatever your age is, you'll always be my little girl. Now how about you go get your brother from his room and bother him and Erin?" Emma nodded happily and ran to her brother's room. Haley walked back to see Peyton holding her son, Marcus and talking to Sawyer. A tear fell down her face remembering when it was her holding Noah talking to Amy. She went back to the living room and saw Nathan with a picture of Amy in his hands "You should go talk to your son, he was pretty good to bring my mood back" she said as she kissed his neck. He turned around to capture his wife's lips. "I just can't believe it's already been a year and we haven't found her body, I just hope she's some were out there and is still alive" Haley nodded but was interrupted by Erin raising her glass. Jamie then said "I think we should take this time to say a little something in honour of my little sister. Everyone agreed. First of all, she was my little bratty sister that would always annoy me, and I would be the overprotective older brother. I remember when we both were just kids and loved playing around. We would fight for everything but in the end, we would find a way not to hurt each other's feelings. When one would get hurt, the other would feel it. When one of us was sad, the other one would do anything to cheer the other one up. We always counted on each other. Even if Amy's not here with us anymore, she will stay forever in our hearths" Erin was the next to speak: "I never knew Amy but from all the wonderful things I have learnt from her, I would of loved her and knew we could of been best friends" she continued on for a little and others said some speeches until it came very ate and everyone went back home. _

_**2 years later August 3**__**rd**__** 2003**_

_Jamie was now 17, Noah was 13 and Emma was 7 tuning 8 soon. The Scott kids were all growing up, except for one; Amy. In human world she would have just turned 16. _

_Even though __they were only 17, Erin and Jamie were extremely in love and engaged. Noah was going out with a girl at his school and Emma was the happiest little girl on the planet. On a normal day, Jamie would be with Erin, but this weekend, she was visiting family in Canada and Jamie couldn't go. He looked outside his bedroom window and noticed that M. Harvey was leaving his house. He had noticed that every Saturday he would leave for about 3 hours, to do who knows what. Jamie took the opportunity to go into his house and see if he could find anything leading to his sister's murder. He took is sweater and put his shoes on and went next door. He went to the side of the house and broke the side window. He went in it and noticed that it let down to the cave. He walked around until he saw something familiar, his sister's bracelet. He took it and put it in his pocket. He snapped a couple of pictures before taking it and went upstairs to find something else. Jamie and his family had thought it was M. Harvey the murderer because he kept acting strange around the Scott's. He went to his room and when he walked on the floor he heard a different sound. He took the carpet off and saw a little door. He opened it and saw a book. He looked at the book until he found a particular page, the one explaining how to build an underground club house; the same thing his sister had been at before being murdered. He looked at the book for another couple of minutes and decided he should leave._

3 years, it had been three years since I was murdered. I still didn't know where to go or how to live. I was still in the blue horizon of life, trying to find my way back to life. Sadly, I gave up that a year ago. I knew I had to go ahead and continue what is left of my life and head back to that tree giving me a passage to heaven.

_January 23__rd__ 2007_

_Emma was now 10 years old and it was now that M. Harvey wanted to put his plan into action. He started building this tree house in the park. He knew kids loved it there, especially Emma. _

_Jamie, who was now 21 years old, was the proud fat__her of a one year old baby girl, Anyssa «Nyssa» Amy Skye Scott born on January 9__th__ 2006. He and Erin were very happy. On a normal Saturday morning, Erin decided to bring Nyssa and Emma to the park. Jamie was working and Noah was at his girlfriend's house. Being 16, he wasn't home much. Erin arrived at the park and let Emma play with Nyssa. She sat on the bench and watched the two girls play. Emma was so good with her niece, it was unbelievable. Erin got up from her seat and decided to go and get the girls, it was getting late and it was time for them to come home. _

_M. Harvey was in the bushes waiting for Emma to be alone. Sadly, when he had put his plan on paper, he wasn't expecting Emma to be with someone. He then decided he would get Erin out of the way and then do what he needed to do. He saw Erin approaching the two girls and followed her behind. He had brought a bat with him to hit her unconscious. He swung the bat to her head and Erin fell down. Before Emma knew what was going on, she was being grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream. Nyssa was too young to know what was going on so she started crying. He brought Emma to his car and drove them back home. He had knocked Emma unconscious because she was fighting him to hard. He stopped at his house and brought her in his basement. He tied her wrist to a metal post so she couldn't run away. _

_A few hours later, Emma awoke from her forced sleep and it took a few instants for her to get used to the darkness. She tried to figure out where she was, but wasn't able. She looked around and saw a broken window at the end of the room. She remembered Jamie saying he broke M. Harvey's window when he broke into his house. Then it hit her, he had kidnapped her and he was the one that had killed his sister and she was next. She couldn't let that happen, she couldn't die now, she had to fight for her family. _

_**Meanwhile, at the park**_

_Nyssa was crying as hard as she could and crawled to her mother. She started hitting her so she could wake up and after a few tries she succeeded. Erin moaned in hurt and looked up. She put her hand to her head and saw that she was bleeding. She stud up and looked around for Emma, but couldn't see her. She grabbed __Nyssa and started screaming for Emma. She gave up after looking for her for about 30 minutes. She went back to Haley and Nathan's house and when she knocked on the door, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "Omg, sweetie what happened your full of blood, where's Emma?" Haley said as she moved out of the way and took Nyssa from her arms. "I don't know, I got up from the bench to go get them and next thing I know I get woken up by Nyssa and Emma is gone" Haley couldn't believe it, first Amy dies and now it was Emma. She knew something was wrong and someone was after her family. She put Nyssa down in her play pen and took Erin to the couch. "Hey calm down, this isn't your fault, first of I'll go get something for your head and don't panic" Haley came pack a few minutes later with a wet cloth and the phone. She called Nathan first, and then  
Jamie and then called the police. They had immediately transferred her to Detective Maxwell who came to their house not long after. D. Maxwell asked some questions to Erin and called a doctor over to check her head. When he had all the information he needed, he went back to where Erin had said she had woken up to see if he can find evidence. _

_**Basement**_

_Emma was trying to untie herself from the rope and after a long time of trying she succeeded. M. Harvey had come down a couple of times to check on her but she pretended every time that she was still asleep. She put the rope aside and ran at full speed to the broken window. She climbed on the chair but it broke. _

_Upstairs, M. Harvey was drinking his coffee and kept looking at the Scott house. He noticed the cop cars there and knew he had to act fast. Then that's when he heard it, the noise of something breaking. He figured out Emma had woken up and had been able to break free. He ran downstairs and was fast enough to find her before she climbed out the window. He pulled her leg and as he did that, she split her leg open on the glass. She fell back head first and clenched her leg to stop the bleeding. She looked up and saw a very furious M. Harvey. She took all the strength left and got up and ran upstairs. "You have no were to hide, don't worry I'll get you" he screamed at her. He let her have a little head start and started running after her. _

_Emma ran upstairs and used her sweater as a bandage. She bandaged her leg and ran upstairs. She got in M. Harvey's room and remembered Jamie telling her he hid a diary in the floor. She searched for that hiding stop and when she stepped on the floor it made a screeching noise. She swore hoping M. Harvey didn't hear that and knelt down. She took the wooden board out and took the diary. She looked around and heard M. Harvey going up the stairs. She opened his bedroom window and climbed out of the room. She walked on the little edge surrounding the house hoping not to fall down the second floor. _

_M. Harvey walked in his bedroom and saw that his hiding place had been discovered. He swore to himself and went to the window. He saw Emma walking on the edge and when she looked at him, she lost her balance and fell down. She fell straight on her back and had trouble breathing. M. Harvey went back in his house and took his emergency bag out of his closet; he had to flee this town. _

_Emma tried her best to breath but wasn't succeeding very well. She started whispering her sister's name, hoping she was with her and was willing to save her life. _

I was lying down in the field, that I knew now too much. I don't know why but I wasn't able to find my way back, I tried my best to find a little passage back to life but I wasn't able to. Elissa had tried to convince me to come with her but I knew there was a reason that I couldn't and I knew I had to wait for that sign. I had one last thing to do here and before I went to that tree, I knew I had to wait till I figured what that was. Well she didn't have to look for long, that's when she heard it, her sign; it was her sister begging her to help. I zoomed out of the field and was lying next to my sister. I brushed hair out of her face and that's when I had to make a decision, let her die here or save her by giving her what is left of my life. I put my arms over her chest and are lives were now going to be change forever. I saw her look at me and mimic the words "Thank you and I love you" I saw far away the Tree; its birds were coming back and turned back to leaves. I was leaving. I said goodbye to her and I was now gone forever; no turning back. I was now where I was supposed to; Heaven

_Emma waved goodbye to her sister and got up. She limped back to her house and fell down on her front stairs. Erin had been told by the doctor that she had a concussion and she needed lots of rest. The whole family was seated in the living room hoping to have answers. Haley had her eyes closed and when she opened them she saw Amy at the corner of the room waving goodbye and disappeared; then she heard a loud crash outside the door. She got up and went to the door, when she opened it, she saw a bleeding and bruised Emma. She screamed for Nathan and went to her daughter immediately. _

_**Prologue**_

_**All stories have a happing ending, so how about I show you what my family has become in 2011. **_

_**Jamie and Erin are still going strong and expecting their 2**__**nd**__** child. Jamie plays in the NBA and Erin is a nurse at Tree Hill Memorial. Anyssa is the happiest little girl in the world.**_

_**20 years old Noah is engaged to Jerine, his girlfriend since high school and studying to become a teacher. **_

_**16 years old Emma is working on becoming an actress and is a singer. She just finished High School and has a awesome boyfriend of 2 years; Aaron. She's currently working on her first album, recorded at Red Bedroom Records. **_

_**Aiden ended up getting married to Ruth Connor and together had a little boy; Ricky. **_

_**Everyone keeps a memory of Amy in their hearts and all cherish the moments they spent together. **_

_**M. Harvey died 5 years ago falling off a cliff when he was trying to kill another girl. **_

_**The End!**_

This is it, this is the longest One Shot ever! Over 6 thousand words, more then my multy chapter story! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Sequel maybe? Probably not cuz it pretty much covered everything!


End file.
